1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium stored with a control program for controlling an image forming apparatus having a tab sheet insertion function, an image forming apparatus, and a method executed in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist printing apparatuses such as copying machines and printers that are capable of creating printed products by inserting between pages a tab sheet having a flat rectangular main body and a tab protruding at a designated position on a side of said may main body. See Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-271259.
Incidentally, if a printed matter consists of “chapters” and “sections,” it is desirable from the viewpoint of easy and quick browsing of the printed matter to be distinguishable between the tab sheet to be used at the breakpoints of “chapters” and the tab sheet to be used at the breakpoints of “sections,” as well as to be able to grasp which “sections” are included in which specific “chapter.”
However, the technology described in the aforementioned document has no consideration for the method of using tab sheets for a plurality of different purposes as exemplified by the tab sheets used at the breakpoints of “chapters” and the tab sheets used at the breakpoints of “sections,” so that it does not provide a means of solving the abovementioned problem.